


It's Getting Hot in Here

by dulcetwords



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bc theres a fire, Doesn't last long though, F/M, Fluff, Get it?, Slow Burn, but please give it a chance, its my first time and its probably trash, just a lil angst, maybe some humor idk, sorry ya'll I'm new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetwords/pseuds/dulcetwords
Summary: Spider-Man saves the reader from a fire, but before he can receive any sort of thanks, she makes him go back up for her cat.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, I hope you all enjoy. Also, a slight trigger warning as there's a fire mentioned, but no one gets harmed nor is there a detailed description.

You were always a forgetful person. You had forgotten to write essays, to study for tests and the dates for finals. You had never thought that your forgetfulness would be the cause of an aCTUAL FIRE.

  
It was 3:41 in the morning when the piercing sound of your building's fire alarm had gone off. In a panicked haze, you stumble from your bed, the smoke worsening the bleariness of your eyes. You move clumsily down the hall, noticing the orange light being casted against the walls. You were quick to clear the bleariness from your eyes when you saw the blazing fire in your kitchen.

  
"HOLY SHIT!" you cry out into the heat of your apartment, warmth blasting onto your face as though you had just opened an oven on the highest temperature. "Shit, Shit, shitty shit," you mumble as you reach for the door handle of your apartment. You quickly realize that that was a mistake when the hot metal sears your hand. Hissing, you pull back your burnt hand and look for another route of escape. 'The fire escape!' you exclaim in your head. You run back towards your room and lift the window, about to leave when you remember your fucking cat. You turn around about to go search for him when you hear a loud crash from behind you; it's the sound of glass shattering. You whirl around and see fucking Spiderman of all people busting through your window. His eyes slightly widened as he eyes you, and you figure that it's because you're crawling around like a mad woman searching for your stupid cat.

  
"Miss, it's hot enough with you in here, let's get you out of here before you're burned, yeah?" he quips as he grabs you by the waist and swings you out of your- now broken- window. You furrow your eyebrows: 1. Did this dumbass really break your open window? 2. Your fucking cat and 3. Did he Spider-Man really just fucking hit on you??

As you and he land safely in front of your apartment you pull roughly on his shoulder, desperate to catch his attention right as he turns to leave. 

  
"You've gotta go back up there please, my fucking cat is up there!" you splutter out of your smoke-filled lungs. Spider-Man stares at you for a second confusedly before you shove him roughly. “Hello?! My cat is still up there!”

  
“Uh right, what does he look like?” he splutters quickly, getting to business.

  
“He’s a big striped Maine Coon, and uh, he responds to the name Garbage,” you state, saying the last part a bit quieter, scratching the back of your neck. Spider-Man has no time to react to your cat’s name, however, before he slings his web towards your fourth-floor window. You watch, holding your breath, as Spider-man climbs back through the orange glow of your window to retrieve your cat...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should note that there's a lot of swearing in this story because I swear a lot real life, whoops. Anyways, slight trigger warning for loss, since the reader loses basically everything after the fire. No human loss, though.

Peter swore softly as he entered back through the broken window of your apartment, into the blazing inferno.

He had sometimes seen you throughout his building and had labeled you the pretty girl next door. He now had you labeled as the pretty, crazy cat lady next door, who had made him go back up into her blazing apartment for her cat.

"Garbage!" he called loudly over the roar of the fire, "C'mere Garbage!" He was hoping that this cat (with the ridiculous name) would appear before him magically, but it was nowhere to be seen in the small studio apartment. As he searched through the living room, he heard a loud yowl come from the bathroom. Peter ran to the bathroom, but Garbage was nowhere to be seen. "What the fuck?" Peter swore to himself. He heard a meow come from the shower. He yanked back the curtain, and in the tub saw a cat larger than the goddamn pillow he slept on.

Carefully, he put a hand on either side of the cat lifting him gently and pulling it against his chest. "Y'know, normally cats don't like water," he murmured to the giant he was currently carrying. The cat purred back and snuggled against Peter's red and blue suit.

Peter was making his way through the kitchen and towards cat lady's room when suddenly he felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his head stand up. He shot his web towards through the window as fast as he could and yelped as he felt the explosion behind him shattered all of your windows. He felt Garbage yowl and sink his claws into his suit as the licks of fire reached Peter's back. Peter swung back haphazardly down to the front of the building, knowing that he was definitely burnt, and he pulled Garbage off his chest.

He pushed his way through the crowd of people that had gathered at the front of the building until he finally reached you. Peter smiled, even though his backside was singed, even though his suit was torn and chest scratched, the glowing smile and gratitude in your eyes were all worth it. Gently, Peter handed Garbage off and watched with a soft smile as you cuddled Garbage and spoke soft words to him.

 

"Thank you so much, Spidey. I don't know what'd I do without Garbage," you chuckled softly, "Probably burn down the entire neighborhood". Peter tittered but held his hands up.

 

"Let's not make this a habit, miss!" he joked, looking down at Garbage and scratching behind his ears, "I'm glad, er, Garbage here is watching, making sure you don't get up to any more trouble."

 

"Yeah, I think I've caused enough," you say, and suddenly Peter is hyper-aware of the flashing red and blue lights, firefighters putting out the fire, and your glossy eyes as you stare at the destruction.

 

"Miss, are you-" Peter starts when you interrupt.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," you choke out, rubbing your eyes, "but, uh, again... thanks for saving him. You're a real hero," you thank him once more. Peter feels himself go warm at your compliment, thanking the fact that there was a mask over his face.

 

"Just doing my job, miss. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" he salutes, before swinging off, leaving you behind with your cat in your arms, left in the aftermath of destruction.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes house hunting and despite many unlucky fiascos finds the perfect place to stay, with an awesome person ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a long boi chapter since I haven't updated since forever, and sadly it doesn't feature our boy Peter :( and it's mainly focused around reader finding a house butttt in the next chapter Petey will be back and kicking ;) Please note that this hasn't been proofread since I wrote it in a late night craze, I hope its not complete trash though

You had finally come to terms with the fact that the fire had happened, and you had resolved that you would no longer stay in a funk at your cousin's house figuring out ways to suddenly cease to exist. More specifically _your cousin_ had decided that you could no longer spend the rest of your days moping around in her small apartment, and she had finally become tired of your wallowing in self-pity.

“Alright, get up Y/N!” she yelled one morning, yanking your blanket off of you. You groaned curling up into a ball on the now naked bed. “Seriously Y/N, I’m sick of your shit. You’re acting like Garbage, and frankly, it doesn’t suit you,” she stated, scrunching her face at your messy hair and stained clothing. You lift your head up to narrow your eyes at her, and then turn your head to Garbage, who was currently lazing around on the window sill.

“She doesn’t mean it, buddy,” you say in a baby voice that you often use to address the fat cat. Garbage sluggishly blinks back in careless response. Your cousin rolls your eyes at you, but her stern expression gives way.

“Seriously Y/N, have you even started to look for new apartments?” she asks, sitting down next to you on the bed. You furrow your eyebrows and turn the other way.

“Yeah, right. I’d probably end up burning down this one too,” you mutter bitterly.

“That was accidental, Y/N,” she says softly, and she reaches to stroke your shoulder.

“Yeah, but what if I had been reckless enough to hurt someone? Then who’s to blame?” you say, voice cracking. Your cousin pauses in her soothing touches.

“The important thing is that you didn’t. You just have to be more careful next time,” she says finally. She stands up and picks up the blanket that she pulled off of you earlier. She folds it up, and you feel her put the blanket at your feet. “When you’re ready, I’ve found a few places for you to check out. You should try and check’em out,” She closes the door, and you sit up wiping away the few tears you had shed. You pick up the small paper with addresses listed on them. Maybe it was time to move on.

It’s a cloudy Sunday morning when you finally decide to go hunting for a new apartment. You had actually managed to take a shower and make yourself presentable enough to be around other members of society.

"Alright Y/N, let's fucking do this shit," you murmur to yourself, trying to hype yourself up, determined to try and move forward. You give yourself one last look in the mirror, moving a strand hair out of your face. You look down at the first address your cousin had listed. ‘How hard can this be?’ you think to yourself.

* * *

 

"Hi! Welcome to my apartment!" the short, perky brunette says, as you step through the door, "It's Y/N, right?" You nod in response and look around at the two-room apartment. You scrunch your nose as you notice small messy details throughout the apartment, and while surely you weren't expecting perfection when touring a house, but you really had to draw a line when you notice the black mold on the shower curtain, and later on a cockroach scuttling across the kitchen floor. You decide to cut your visit short after that little horror. You turn towards Molly and give a noticeably strained smile:

  
"Uh, I think you're nice and all, and you would probably make a, uh, great roommate!-" you stumble awkwardly through the sentence, cringing internally, "but don't you think there are a few problems with the place?" Molly cocks her head to the side, clearly oblivious, and you sigh. “Yeah, I don’t think this is gonna work out…”

You could tell this was going to be a long day. You say goodbye to the nightmare-ish apartment and start to head towards your second destination.

To say that this second apartment was heaven-sent would be an understatement. The spacious rooms made you squeal in delight as you walk through the airy apartment. The owner of the house, a twenty-something-year-old fitness buff, walks you through smiling at your reactions.

“That would be your room,” she says pointing to the sizeable room you had just checked out, “and this is the kitchen,” she spreads her arms out towards the obviously grand kitchen. You nearly faint in excitement at the stunning kitchen. It was huge, with beautiful white marble countertops and matching backsplash.

“Holy fucking hell, this has me sold!” you say excitedly, running your hands over the countertops. “Where’s the fucking lease?” you laugh. However, as you turn to your potential roommate, you notice that she has a sour look on her face.

“I’m sorry but if you were to live here, there’d be a strict set of rules that you’d have to follow,” she says, suddenly pulling out a binder you didn’t know she had the entire time. “You’d also have to sign a separate contract, apart from the lease, promising that you follow these guidelines,” You take the binder from her hands and quickly peruse the set of rules that she had taken the time to type out. Fucking hell, it was a beautiful apartment, but you weren’t sure you could handle the rules. Curfew at 11 PM sharp? No cursing (clearly that wouldn’t work out)? No inappropriate TV shows? You quickly shut the binder and clear your throat.

“Well, you have a beautiful apartment-” you start off, and you see your no longer potential roommate smile, “but I didn’t realize it came with the cost of living with the worst possible combination of my parents and the fucking Gestapo,” Your would-be roommate sniffs and take back her binder.

“Well, you can gladly leave if you don’t wanna follow some simple rules,” she responds, leading you towards the door. You gather your jacket in your hands and start heading for the door. “By the way, good luck finding a roommate with that nasty attitude and foul mouth,” she adds haughtily.

“Yeah? Good luck finding a roommate with your dumbass rules and that stick up your ass!” you retort as she slams the door in your face. You huff and start speeding out of the building.

You tiredly sigh as you approach the third building on the list. Hopefully, third time's the charm. With the way your day had been going, however, you sincerely doubted it. You had reached the door of the apartment and crossed your fingers as you knocked on the door. You heard a muffled voice yell “One second!” and then suddenly the door opened to a pretty older woman, with long brown, graying hair, and glasses. “You must be here for the room right?” she asks eagerly before you can get a word in. You nod and she warmly welcomes you into the apartment.

You smile as you enter because, while it isn’t the stunning, spacious apartment you had previously experienced, the house was the homiest place you had ever experienced. There was a large couch and two armchairs that made up the living room with many throw pillows strewn atop. Succulents were seated throughout the coffee table and the window sill. You were in awe of the tall bookshelf almost taking up a whole wall with many little trinkets on each shelf. It was clear to you that they had been collected throughout many years. A window in the room lit up the entire space with warm, natural light. “So what’s your name and why’re you looking for a new place?” asks the woman, breaking you out of your small reverie.

“Oh sorry, I’m Y/N. And uh, there was a fire at my old place, so I was kind of forced out,” you explain dolefully. The woman nods in sympathy, clasping her hands together.

“You don’t have to say anymore, Y/N, hopefully, this is your new home, yeah?” she smiles at you, and you can tell that its a genuine, compassionate smile. You start to feel a bit more hopeful that this could work out.

“Yeah, hopefully, but today I haven’t had so much luck with the houses that I’ve visited, believe me,” you say, thinking back at the two nightmares you had faced earlier. The woman tilts her head back and gives a small laugh, and you can’t help but smile wider.

“In New York? I believe it,” she places a friendly hand on your shoulder, “Okay, let me show you where you’d be staying,” She leads you towards a room across the living room. It’s small but big enough to allow you to be comfortable. “It used to be my nephew’s room, but he hasn’t lived in it since he moved out for college, so I thought that I’d rent it out,” You nod as you head towards the window, staring out at the city. You then notice some boxes sitting on the bed, and the woman catches your gaze. “Oh! You can ignore those boxes, they belong to my nephew. I’d obviously move those out,” she says quickly. You peer at one of the boxes and notice a sweater at the top with the words _Midtown High_ sprawled across as well as a logo. ‘Must’ve been a smart kid’ you think to yourself. The woman then leads you out of the room and to a round table towards the kitchen. “Sit down, and I’ll make you some coffee,” she says, starting to busy herself in the kitchen. “So what do you do?” she asks, and you can sense that she wants to know more about a potential tenant.

“Well, right now I work part-time at a bakery, not too far from here actually, but I’m hoping to find a full-time job for photography. It’s my biggest passion,” you say honestly, smiling proudly at something that you didn’t consider a hobby, but instead something you could see yourself doing long-time. The woman smiles appreciatively at your obvious enthusiasm for photography. She sets down two mugs of coffee and grabs some milk and sugar. She sits down across from you, and you two end up talking for another two hours. You find yourself bonding quickly over your interests and beliefs, and it also helped that you both loved cats.

“Honestly Y/N, you seem like the perfect choice as a tenant, and I could see us getting along very well,” she says earnestly. You smile at her, and you can’t help but agree with her that after the tour and your conversation, you couldn’t imagine a better place to live.

“I think you're right; I’d love to live here,” you reply. She smiles excitedly.

“Well, I don’t see a reason to wait, here’s the lease and obviously there are some terms and conditions but nothing too serious,” she says handing you the piece of paper. Even though it seems as though you’re rushing, you can’t help but feel as though you’re making the right decision and moving forward to where you want to be. You grab the pen she’s laid out for you and start reading through and signing.

“I’m actually excited at the prospect of moving, plus I don’t think my cousin could handle another day of me,” you say half-jokingly. The woman shakes her head and smiles at your jest, taking back the lease.

“Y’know this might sound sort of weird, but I think you and my nephew would be a cute pair,” she says winking at you. You couldn’t help but snort.

“You’ve not even known me for a day, and you’re already trying to set me up,” you say teasingly, “anyways how do you know I’m not some sort of serial killer,”

“Yeah, a serial killer with a cat named Garbage,” she replies sardonically, rolling her eyes. You both stand up, and you help her clean up the mugs. You gather your jacket and items and start heading for the door.

“It’s been such a pleasure meeting you, Y/N. I think you’ll make for a perfect tenant,” she says honestly, hugging you in excitement. Your eyes widen, and you mentally facepalm at the fact that you’d forgotten to ask.

“Oh my gosh, I just realized I never asked for your name,” you say abashedly, covering your face with your hands. She shakes her head, chuckling.

“It’s no problem, you can call me Aunt May,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do yall think? Did you expect the ending? Hopefully, this chapter didn't suck too much, and it wasn't too long and rambling. I really wanted to set up the reader a bit more and her situation. Please don't be afraid to leave feedback and comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! ya thorsty girl lives off of them. Hopefully, I don't get lazy, and the next chapter should be out Saturday night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and reader finally meet ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I meant to post earlier but the wi-fi at my house went out :/ anyways the long-awaited meet between the reader and Peter finally happens ;)

Peter had just finished busting a mediocre heist at a jewelry store when he was heading towards his aunt’s house. He was hoping to be able to sit back and enjoy some of her famous lasagna when he noticed a moving van outside of the building. ‘Must be someone new moving in’ he thought, unwitting to the fact that his aunt had a newly acquired tenant.

Peter had walked towards the open door to his aunt’s apartment, confused as to why it was wide open. “Hey, Aunt May, why is the front door?-” he stopped in his tracks when he noticed you hauling a box towards his old room, stopping when you noticed him walk through the door. It was the pretty, crazy cat lady he had saved a few weeks ago! “What the hell..” he softly whispered to himself, eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh! You must be the nephew Aunt May talks about so much!” you exclaim, wiping your sweaty hands on your jeans. You pat down your messy hair as you walk towards him, hand out to shake his. Peter can’t help but blush at your statement and scratches the back of his neck before shaking your outstretched hand. He also can’t help but notice how you had warmly called May ‘Aunt May’. “Aunt May is renting out your old room, and I’m her new tenant. I promise I’m not breaking in. Plus it’d be pretty dumb for me to bring my own stuff to a break in,” you joke lightly, grinning at him. Peter chuckles, and you notice how the pink in his cheeks doesn’t leave.  
“That’s good to hear, I was hoping Spider-Man wouldn’t have to save me from you. I’m Peter, and it’s nice to see that Aunt May has someone else in the apartment with her,” he says affectionately, and you smile.

“You know when I came here Aunt May had told me that you were cute,” you tell him brazenly, and Peter blushes harder, slightly cursing May in his head, “At first I thought, y’know, she must be hyping you up, but I don’t think she was lying,” you flirt with him, winking once more. You suddenly move back towards where you had left your box, leaving Peter behind with a dry mouth.

“O-oh, let me help you with that!” he quickly offers, easily taking the box from you. He notices your eyebrows shoot up as he carries the box without difficulty, and he smirks slightly. “Aunt May would kill me if she were here, and I didn’t offer,”

“A man with good manners I see, so rare to find these days, maybe chivalry isn’t dead after all,” you smile, playfully. You check Peter out as he carries the box to your new room. Honestly, he isn’t bad looking at all, with chestnut curls falling across his forehead and big brown eyes, and in his rather big sweater you can’t really see his form, but you can tell he’s fit judging by the way he carries your heavy stuff without so much as breaking a sweat. Aunt May had really sold her nephew short. You shake your head to clear it from the fact that you were checking a guy out so obviously right in front of him. “So, what was it like to live with May?” you wonder, curiously. Peter can’t help but smile and laugh from all the memories he’s had in the small apartment.

“She’s an amazing person, one of the most important women in my life. And I’m not just saying that because she’s my aunt,” he replies softly, his smile never leaving his face. You smile back, not able to stop yourself from admiring his clear love for his aunt.

“Then I’m glad I made the right choice in moving in with her,” you say, “plus it helps that her nephew is so hot!” you tease, sighing and fanning your face. Peter laughs and rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckles, “Oh! May also has the most amazing cooking. I keep coming back just for her lasagna, it’s so fucking good!” he almost moans, making you laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear,” he apologizes, turning red again. You can’t help but smile at how cute he is, and you wave your hand.

“It’s fine, I swear a lot myself,” you admit, rather sheepishly. He smiles at you, and then looks away and laughs, as though he’s remembering something funny. You look confusedly towards him, but before you can ask you here a yell from the front door.

“Y/N, I’m back!” calls May, bringing in bags of groceries. You and Peter walk to the kitchen, and May looks up in surprise. “Oh, I see you’ve met Peter!”

“Yeah, and you didn’t tell me he was so good-looking!” you stage-whisper at May, jokingly covering your mouth with your hand. Peter groans, turning red, and May laughs. She could already tell that you two would have an interesting dynamic, what with your boldness, unafraid to say what’s on your mind, and his timidity.

“Uh, May, what are you cooking for dinner,” Peter asks, eager to change the subject. May claps and starts taking the ingredients she had bought of the bags.

“Well, I thought since we have to welcome Y/N to her new home, and the fact that you’ve dropped in so unexpectedly, that I’d make one of the only meals I know how to make: lasagna!” she reveals dramatically, Peter fist pumps, and you laugh at his antics. “You’ll be joining us, right Peter?” Peter nods, helping her put away the ingredients. You feel pleased that he will be, eager to get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm at a bit of a loss as to what should happen next, what do you guys want to see? Kudos and comments are welcome :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy some dinner and getting to know Peter a bit more

After a delicious dinner, you had to volunteer to wash the dishes. You also had to get some space and calm down. The entire dinner you had been across from Peter, hearing his stories from Midtown High and his friends, and the entire time you couldn’t stop yourself from feeling some type of way.

The way his dimple would show through as he told fond stories of his friend Ned, the way he paid attention to you so closely when you told stories of your own hometown, and the way you could see his collarbone above his large sweater. You imagined what it’d be like to leave kisses on that area, hear him groan as you did, and you couldn’t help and wonder what lay beneath that sweater if you went further down… Those exact thoughts were why you had to quickly flee to the kitchen before you had a full on sex fantasy about Peter right in front of his aunt. Aunt May asked you if you were sure since you were the guest.

 

“It’s okay, Aunt May! Really I insist, I feel like part of the family already,” you said, smiling at her while you collected their dishes. Peter stood up then, offering his help.

 

“I’ll dry them, I can’t let you do everything, or I swear May’ll kill me right here.” You rolled your eyes but grinned at him, and gestured with your head for him to follow you to the kitchen.

 

You got into a routine where you would scrub and rinse the dishes and put them aside where Peter would dry them and put them away since he knew where they belonged. You hummed to yourself as you washed the dishes enjoying the distraction that the task provided. Still, you couldn’t help but notice the glances that Peter kept stealing.

 

“A picture will last longer you know,” you croon, and Peter quickly turns away from you.

 

“W-what?” he stutters, a blush on the rise, and you can feel the heat emanating from his body. You give him a small shove with your shoulder and look up at him. You notice his height and his rolled-up sleeves and his nice forearms. He stares back at you with those brown eyes of his.

 

“You keep looking at me, and I’m just saying a picture’ll last longer.” He shakes his head at you. Peter can’t help but stare at how breathtaking you are. The way your hair frames your rosy cheeks, the way your lips look so soft, and the way your eyes wrinkle when you tease him. He hated how he _would_ love to photograph you, all your movements and try to capture you. “Did you hear anything I just said, Peter?” you ask a little loudly. Peter blinks.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry, what?” he asks a little guiltily. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You laugh and dry your hands.

 

“I said that was the last plate. We’re done,” you say, turning your body to face him. Peter finishes drying the last plate and quickly puts it away. “Now what?” you ask, waiting for an answer.

 

“Um, I don’t have to leave for a while, we could watch a movie?” he suggests, “With Aunt May, of course!” he quickly adds. You smile and nod, heading toward the living room, where Aunt May sits in an armchair sipping some tea while browsing a book. “Hey May, you down to watch a movie?” Peter asks taking a seat on the couch and stretching his legs out on the coffee table.

 

“Sure, and what have I said about putting your feet on the coffee table, Peter?” she scolds. Peter quickly takes his feet off, reaching to pick up the remote.

 

“Any requests?” he asks you guys. You and Aunt May shrug.

 

“I’m down for anything,” you say, stretching out beside Peter. Peter looks over, noticing how comfortable you are with him despite only having known him a few hours.

 

“Okay, how about E.T.?”

 

“Oh!” Aunt May exclaims, “We haven’t seen that since you were little and went through your phase!” Peter groans loudly.

 

“May! You did not have to bring that up!” he says, covering his face, but you laugh and brush his hand.

 

“What do you mean his phase?”

“We don’t need to talk about this anymore,” Peter pleads, but Aunt May continues.

 

“He used to bike around everywhere and convinced Ben to put a basket on his bike for E.T.” Aunt May laughed and reminisced. ‘Ben?’ You wondered. You would remember to ask about him later. “We definitely have to watch it now, Pete!” she insisted. Peter grumbled, but put the movie on. You yawned and sat back as it began. The couch was warm and your eyelids weighed down like anvils. Slowly, you nodded off.

 

Peter blushed as you pressed yourself against him unwittingly. He smelled the scent of your coconut shampoo and the warmth of you against him. He could tell you were gonna be the death of him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the rlly long hiatus. School has been really tuff. Hopefully, this isn't a shitty chapter, and you guys enjoy it!


End file.
